The Harsh Reality
by Crystal Cavern
Summary: Why is Senri so quiet and anti-social? Why doesn't he talk much? Why is he so hard to get to know, yet so likeable? It's all in his sad, bloody past, from which he was 4... RimaXSenri MY OWN VERSION
1. Chapter 1:Before our Beginning

In this Fanfic, Rima and Senri write about their past. It's bloody, and sad. When I thought about Senri's character, it seemed like he was always talking in fragments. I tried to imitate it. Does it sound like him? Reviews are appreciated! SO PLEASE REVIEW! ^-^

I like this story better than my pocky stix story. What do you think?

~Crystal Cavern

**The Harsh Reality**

Chapter 1: Before our Beginning

~Senri Shiki~

Rima wanted me to write our past down. I am not a good writer, but I will try…for her.

Here lies my only memories for when I was four. I will quote them all, for Rima.

I was alone. Alone on that day, that horrible day. I was depressed. I was sad. Not only sad, but devastated. My life was torn away from me. My family, murdered. My friends left. They didn't care. Nobody did. At that time, I was hopeless. I was alone.

I hid in a dark alley, where nobody would find me, including that monster. That monster…

The human. Humans were monsters. Their blades that pierced through flesh. Their weapons… so deadly. Their mercy…none. They slaughtered Rirra and Momma. Like pigs. It was a miracle I survived.

I buried by face in my hands... and I tried not to cry. I was only four… it was hard. Painful.

I remember thinking about my sister, my fourteen year old sister. She was the one who always comforted me. She was pretty. Her hair rolled down from her face. Her eyes were bloodshot red. Her voice like wind chimes –soft…sweet…and beautiful. I even remember the way she always looked at me when I was sad. Her smile always cheered me up. She was nice. Kind, even. She was my sister, Rirra. I remember her well.

I suddenly understood why Rirra played hide and seek with me that day. She wanted to protect me, to keep me safe. She playfully threatened me to hide well, in the place she would least expect. She asked me if I would play this one game with her. I wanted Rirra to be happy, so I agreed. She promised she would find me…but she never did.

I hid in a maple tree. One with large, broad branches and a sugary smell. I knew it would hide my scent. The tree had many leaves, so I made a peephole, and made sure it had a good view of our mansion. I watched as Rirra walked around, searching for me in our garden. Thinking back, I think I was glad that Rirra hadn't found me after an hour. I could've bragged about it to her later, and she would have told me what a smart and cute little brother I was. I just sat in my tree and watched, but I regretted that three seconds later.

I heard a noise coming. At the time, I didn't know what it was. Now I know that it was a rifle bullet, traveling at a fast speed. I watched the mansion, and wondered what was going on. The noise continued, and I soon lost interest in it. Momma's sudden scream jerked me to attention. I looked in the direction the scream came from, and found myself trembling. I was suddenly scared.

Upon hearing the sound, Rirra ran back, abandoning me. I wanted to follow her, but my body couldn't move. It was too stiff from shock. So I hopelessly watched, and the hunter fired another bullet. Another high pitched shriek. That was the end of my sister, my wonderful sister, Rirra.

Then I jumped out of the tree, and started running. I didn't know where, and it didn't matter. I just wanted to get away. From there. That place with so many bad memories. That place filled with happy stories that had tragic endings. My first home.

As I ran, I cried. I cried for Momma, and for Rirra. They were so precious to me. It was then that my personality became like it is. I vowed that I would never be happy again… in fear… because life is filled with scary truths and harsh realities. Everything I loved got taken away from me. That's enough to make a person give up. I continued running, ignoring my cramps. I was fast, since I am a vampire.

I had no father. He left when I was born, so I don't remember him. Even if he were killed, I probably would not have been sad. Why? The answer is simple. I don't know him, and I probably never will. Nice guy, walking out on Momma, Rirra, and me. Especially when we needed him the most.

I ran on. I hoped the hunter hadn't seen me. Maybe he didn't know about me. He was scary. I didn't want him to find me.

Then I was back in the dark alley.

The hunter stepped out of the light, into the darkness of the little alley, and found me. My worst nightmare come true. He was the one who killed Rirra. so I couldn't forgive him. I had wanted revenge. He pointed his gun at me. He was not kind. And I was cornered. I tried not to cry, but my tears flowed down my cheeks and hit the floor. I wasn't embarrassed in any way because I lost so much that it didn't matter to me any more. I looked at him, and asked him a question.

"Why… did you… kill… Rirra?" My voice was shaky from the tears. I remember that part the best. My stupid voice. I was scared. I knew it back then and I know it now. My stupid conscience told me to run away. My mind battled it. I was trapped. How could I run? I was going to die, but I was prepared for that. As long as I can be with Rirra, I would be happy.

The Hunter stared at me, his eyes merciless. His eyes… They were so dark. So full of hunger for my blood. His face. It was covered with a white mask with red splotches of blood. The mask looked evil. It was covered in the blood of countless vampires. It sent a chill through my body. He wanted by dead body… because he hated us, just because we were vampires. That was my reasoning.

My four years of life were coming to an end.

Rirra… help me…


	2. Chapter 2:Before our Beginning pt2

Anyway, first off, I would just like to say that if I don't start getting some serious reviews, this fanfic will probably stop. (Because I want to know what you guys all think of my fantic) So Please review! Thanks to all who visited though!

~Crystal Cavern

**The Harsh Reality**

~Senri Shiki~

Chapter 2: Before our Beginning pt.2

I starred at the hunter, his gun pointed at me. At the time, it felt like forever. But in reality it was only a few moments. I thought. It was odd that he would hesitate. His mask was proof of that, splattered with blood and all. The blood of Momma… and Rirra.

Rirra. The thought of her just made me cry all the harder. I tried to wipe the tears away with the back of my hands, but they just kept coming. This was the first time I had my waterworks on at full blast.

The hunter's cruel gaze was unwavering, but then he seemed to soften. I did not know why. Actually, I didn't even notice. It was only when I heard a voice, that I finally realized that he had probably decided to spare me some time. Just a while, so he could answer my earlier question. But the words that I heard were not that. It wasn't the hunter that was speaking. The voice was feminine.

"Why are you crying…Shiki?" That's when I finally looked up. A little girl, a little bit shorter than me, stepped out form behind the Hunter looked in my direction. She looked so much like Rirra, yet acted so different. Her eyes were a dull blue, her face pale, and her golden hair up in pigtails, tied with ribbons. She looked like the kind that didn't talk much, since her face was expressionless, but the question that she asked made it sound that she cared.

That face… That face… it was not evil and mean as I expected, but it was in a frown. She waited for my reply, and after a few moments, I responded.

"You killed Rirra…" My voice was soft. I couldn't control it.

She sighed. And gestured with her hand. "Explain to him, Kibuki."

"As you wish, Rima-sama."

I winced at the sound of her name. It sounded so much like Rirra. I played with the letters of her name, and I noticed if you stretched the double R's in Rirra, you got Rima.

The Hunter took off his mask. His face was very nice, like Ichijou's. He had black hair, and a happy smile. The tall guy, Kibuki, opened his mouth.

"Senri Shiki. I am Kibuki, a level C vampire. I've served the Touya family for generations. This here," he said as he gestured to the little blond expressionless girl, "is Rima-sama, level B, and my master." I looked at her, my face blank, but inside I was raging with questions. Kibuki continued, "Be grateful to Rima-sama. She has just spared your life."

_There's no way I'm going to be grateful to that witch! She killed Rirra!_

"Shiki-kun," Kibuki said, "Your sister, Rirra Shiki, has not been killed by either Rima-sama or me. It was a Vampire Hunter." He smiled again. "I think you're confusing me with someone else."

I struggled to say something, but in the end, I couldn't. My legs were shaky, but I stood up anyway. (Yes, I was sitting the entire time. I'm writing in pen. I can't go back and correct it. Rima wouldn't let me use pencil. She said she wanted to keep our history as a record.)

"You're not a vampire." I said. "I can't feel your demonic energy. I would have known if you were. The scent's not right either." I pouted.

Kibuki sighed. "I'll tell you the rest when we get back to our hideout. The medicine is wearing off, isn't it, Rima-sama?"

Rima nodded. She turned her back on me,

"Shiki-kun," Kibuki said looking back, "Please try to keep up."

Then they were gone. Of course I followed them. I didn't have any other options.


	3. Chapter 3: Dusty Made Clear

Hi! This is my second AWESOME fanfic! (That I'm currently working on) and I just wanted to say, this one is not linked to my other fanfic: Pocky Stix and Choco Bits, in any possible way. (Except for the fact they they star the same two characters, and my favourite couple in VK: Senri and Rima!) Also, I just wanted to say that I personally like this story better, but apparently my other VK story is getting more hits and visitors (like, quadruple times more)! I was surprised, but I won't stop this fanfic. I amuse myself! But please review anyway! Please? Am I the only one who likes this story? (glares at all the ppl who've been here, yet did not review ^-^)  not really a glare, but yah…

**The Harsh Reality**

~Rima Touya~

Chapter 3: Dusty Made Clear

There were a lot of things that Shiki didn't know. If he was still clueless at that time what was happening… then he was baka.

Kibuki was my personal servant, cursed unto serving the Touya family for generations. And since vampires lived for so long that they were considered immortal, he had a few more centuries of work ahead… but that changed when the Vampire Hunters developed deadlier weapons.

My past was linked with Shiki's. I don't know if it was destiny or whatever, but at that time, I had a feeling that I should spare the boy. And I'm glad I did.

Back then, Senri was more talkative, although he never was that happy little boy that Kibuki seemed to know about.

Kibuki and I had a cave on the outskirts of the town. There, we made our own vampire medicine. It is similar to blood tablets in a way, yet different. Instead of filling our hunger, it killed our senses, so that we were like every other human. We could not smell, and we did not thirst, but our sixth sense and abilities was still strong.

I tried to explain to Shiki-kun. "These tablets are strong enough to stop our hunger completely, and our senses will dull. With them we would be able to stay near humans and not fight ourselves."

"How is that possible?" Shiki-kun asked.

"I don't know, Kibuki makes it. He was a medical doctor before I was born. He knows a lot of herbs."

Kibuki poked his head out of the cave. "Yes, that's right, Rima-sama, Shiki." He smiled. "I just used some very strong smelling plants, and with that, add some flavor, and pound it together."

"You should be a cook, Kibuki." Shiki-kun said.

"To you, I'm Kibuki-san. You don't know me that well yet." (Sorry for the iteruption! I just wanted to say that the Japanese use the suffixes kun, san, chan, etc when you don't know someone really well. When you do, you can just call them by their name.)

"You seem to know me pretty well, Kibuki-_san_." Shiki-kun emphasized.

"I have a wide range of knowledge, Shiki."

"Then who am I?"

"Senri, Shiki. Age 4. Birthday, September 14th. Level B. Family members, all dead except for one."

Shiki perked up. "Who?"

Kibuki smiled genuinely. "They say blood lust killed the vampire! Don't be too curious, Shiki!"

"I don't care. I demand you tell me. Kibuki. How much more do you know?"

"What a annoying little brat." Kibuki put on a careless expression. "Just because I'm a level C doesn't mean you can boss me around. I am far older than you, Shiki."

Shiki glared at Kibuki. Kibuki glared back. I swear I could see that lightening shot from their eyes. This is going to be a problem.

I stepped in. "I don't want you two to be enemies. The Vampire Hunters are finally making a move." I looked at Kibuki. "I'm tired. You will tell Shiki-kun the rest. That's an order."

"Yes, Rima-sama."

Kibuki went over to Shiki-kun and sat down. "Shiki-kun, I just wanted to say that you have potential… Because of your uncle, that pureblood."

_Rido._

"You see, the Vampire Hunters were once very weak. But they suddenly developed deadlier weapons and gained more power by killing a vampire and eating him." Kibuki paused here. "Then they decided that vampires were hideous creatures. They tried eliminating us. Your family, Rirra and your mother, tried to keep this from you, and tried to protect. Normally, Vampire Hunters won't kill a vampire unless they were level E's, or they did something wrong, like break a law that the Vampire Council has established with the Vampire Hunters, but the Hunters have gone against their word. Now they are hunting us, targeting randomly. I can't seem to find anything in common with all the victims. Your family are one of their many targets."

Shiki winced, and then said, "Are you part of the Vampire Council?"

"No." Kibuki looked at me. "Can I tell him our purpose, Rima-sama?"

I nodded. "Yes."

Kibuki dipped his head slightly, and then turned back to Shiki.

"Rima-sama and I are here undercover to find out what the Vampire Hunters want with us. We are to discover their purpose and find out their secret weapon. I work as a Vampire Hunter in corporation with the humans, to gain their trust. Rima-sama is my niece, her parents were killed in a fire. You can be my cousin. We have similar hair! They don't suspect a thing, but it seems that they are planning… something."

Shiki smirked. "I thought you were smart, Kibuki."

"I am! And it's Kibuki-san!" Kibuki was red with play-fury, if that was possible.

_These two are developing issues. _I thought. "Break it up. Give Shiki a tablet. He will be staying with us for a while."

Kibuki sighed. "As you wish, Rima-sama." And went to get the tablet.

Shiki looked at me, his eyes expressionless. "Were your parents really killed in a fire?"

"No." I said. "They… They were killed by the Vampire Hunters as well."


	4. Chapter 4: My Decision to Join, or Not

Crystal Cavern here! I just wanted to thank three awesome people for reviewing! They are: Asereth (arigatou!), .Rose-(arigatou!), and Cornetella Chrysocolla (arigatou gozaimasu! You promised me something… ^-^) Thank you three so much!

Anyway, In this chappie, I'll explain more of what's happening! Oh, if the charcter doesn't exactly match Senri and Rima, then please remember that this was when they were four! Four-year-olds are generally more happy right? I mean, even Kaname-sama didn't get sour until he was older! And also, I just love Kibuki's character, don't you?

~Crystal Cavern

**The Harsh Reality**

~Senri Shiki~

Chapter 4: My Decision to Join

"What do you mean, Rima-chan?" I asked. "Why did the Vampire Hunters kill your family too?" I shook my head to try to clear things out. "I just don't get it!"

Rima-chan walked over to me and sat down. "It started when they caught that pureblood. His name was…" Rima-chan's gaze wandered off. After a while, she asked, "What was his name again, Kibuki? Do you know? I just can't seem to remember it."

"Yes. It was Raizu Hiou." _That name sounds familiar…_ "He was Shizuka Hiou's older brother. They never got along. That's why you probably don't know him…" Kibuki babbled on, giving a detailed biography in a very nerdy tone. It was as if he suddenly switched to tutor mode. But who cares? I stopped listening to him at about here anyway because Rima-chan continued. Kibuki's voice trailed on in the background.

"Yes. That's right, Raizu-kun. He died not too long ago. A year maybe. Two years tops."

Kibuki interrupted we turned around to face him. He caught our attention by practically screaming out, "He died a year, two months, three weeks, one day, and fourteen hours ago!" He smiled. "But who's counting? Not me!" Kibuki started to laugh a light, high-pitched laugh. "I am _so _punny!"

I looked at Rima-chan and made an awkward face. "Punny? How many people still use that word?"

"I don't know. Kibuki's practically ancient." She shrugged. "Anyway, I don't know exactly how he died, since I'm not in the Vampire Council. They consider this as top secret information, you know."

I asked, "What about the Vampire Hunters? They would have the information too. They were the ones who killed him, right?"

Rima replied, "That's right, but they won't tell us, and we haven't asked-"

"Why not?" I cut her off.

"Because it would seem suspicious if we asked so soon after joining. Also, they wouldn't trust us enough."

"How long have you been with them?"

"Almost a year."

"But how do you get away with killing? You don't want to harm us, right? And Kibuki has a really scary rifle."

"Well… We kill the level E's. The others, we pretend to kill. Kibuki made an identical gun to the one that gave us that only fires blanks."

"Have they ever ordered you to kill a vampire in front of them?"

"Yes, they did. At that time, Kibuki fired the real one. Kibuki was so depressed after that, since it was one of his friends. I had to cheer him up."

Kibuki bounded over to us. "But that's all in the past!" He got a knife and pointed it to his neck dramatically, and said, "I attempted to kill myself once, just like Rima-sama said. Just like this. It was Rima-sama who convinced me to stay alive!" Tears flowed off his puppy-dog face. "Rima-sama is so kind!"

I gave Rima-chan another awkward look. "Does he always do that?"

Rima-chan replied, "You mean act like an idiot? Sadly. Sometimes it feels like I was cursed into _him_ serving _me, _and not the other way around." A smile was forcing its way onto my face but I pushed it away. "You know, Shiki-kun, having you here really brightens up my day. I don't remember the last time I truly felt happy and not worried about my work!"

At this I nodded. "You too, Rima-chan."

"Call me Rima."

"Only if you call me Senri." I negotiated. It seemed like the right thing to do, but my mind was screaming at me. If I let any more people get close to me, then the same thing might happen again.

_Suddenly I had a flashback of the scene that I did not witness. Rirra. The hunter in the blood splattered mask. That human. He stood in front of me and ginned evilly. He fired. The bullet traveled and barely missed my face. Swoosh! A scream. So ear-piercing. Rirra…_

"_Where are you?" I ran towards the noise. I looked for her. I saw Rirra in a slumped on the floor. I'm so weak! "Rirra!"_

_Rirra…_

Rima poked me. "Senri, are you ok? You spaced out for a second there."

I pushed her away. "I'm fine." _Rirra… I witnessed her death. But I was not there… How is that possible?_

"No, you're not! You're not fine! Don't lie to me! What's wrong?" Rima stared at me. "Just tell me! I want to help you!" She walked up to me and grabbed my arm.

"It's nothing important!" I shoved her away again. "Nothing is important anymore!" I started to walk away into the woods that sheltered their hideout. I walked away without thinking much. My mind was made up. I would not get attached to Rima, because she would only get herself killed.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "Aren't you going to stay with us? Kubuki and I are your friends now! You can't leave! Where will you go?" Rima was crying desperately. I continued to walk. Rima took this as a sign and her face hardened. She went back to the little girl I saw with Kibuki in that dark alley. "Fine." She said. " Since the Vampire Hunters don't know you exist, I will save you the pain of learning their secret weapon and dying in the clutches of him. It seems that my happiness was false too. In the end, life is cruel. Your friends turn against you. Your life tears apart. Nothing's fair." Rima turned around, her back facing mine. "Kibuki, this is an order. Kill him."

Kibuki walked over to her and bowed. "As you wish, Rima-sama."


	5. Chapter 5: Facing Death

Oh oh! Lookie like Rima hates Shiki now! How will he get out of dying? Hmmm… I wonder… I don't really know myself, since I'm making it up as I go. Please review!

~Crystal Cavern

**The Harsh Reality**

~Senri Shiki~

Chapter 5: Facing Death

I whipped around. "What? Kill me? Rima! You can't do that!" Rima didn't answer, and her gaze was cold. _Does Rima hate me now?_ I thought. Kibuki was walking closer and closer, with his rifle in hand. "Kibuki, you might be older than me, but I'm still one level higher than you! I'll kill you!"

Kibuki smirked childishly. "Kill me! That's cute. The little boy wants to kill me!" He practically dropped down on the floor and held his sides with laughter. "That's so funny!" I noticed that he dropped his rifle near a tree. I ran to get it.

Rima spoke next. "Be serious, Kibuki." She held her gaze steadily. "You're so immature."

Kibuki got up and dusted himself. "Oh dear… I got myself dirty…" He mumbled.

By this time I had already grabbed the rifle. I pointed it at Kibuki.

"Kibuki! This is an order!" Rima said. Her voice was tainted with venom.

"I wouldn't dare disobey you, Rima-sama. My duty is to serve and keep you alive." Kibiki looked around. "Now, where did my rifle go?"

As his eyes landed on me, I gasped. A shiver went down my spine. "Don't come any closer! I'll shoot!" I called. As soon as the words flowed out of my mouth, I regretted it. They were so shaky, and I realized once again that I was scared.

I silently cursed myself. _Didn't you say you wanted to be with Rirra? Now's you're chance! Now you can be with her!_ At that age, I've never thought about how my life was going to end. I thought that I could die to be with Rirra, and I would have, I wanted to, but it was just too hard. Part of me wanted to live on. If I lived, I could get revenge for Rirra's death! If I died, I could be with Rirra. But then I thought of a third option. If I survive Rima's order, then I could find that murderer, and _then_ be with Rirra. It was then that I swore I would live.

I would not have missed if I shot Kubuki, there and then. You can't miss a person within seven meters of you if you had a rifle. But I didn't shoot, because I had never killed anything in my entire life. _Never._

Kibuki grinned as he looked at me. His eyes studied me. "Rima-sama." He said. "Are you sure you want him dead? I mean, he's so pitiful!"

Rima turned away. "I hate Shiki. Shiki was mean. I don't want to ever see Shiki again."

At this, my heart felt as if was torn apart. It felt like I was stabbed with a billion needles. I didn't know why. I didn't think I had any feelings for Rima. We only knew each other for a short time.

I don't know what… but something in her reminded me of Rirra. _Everything about Rima is sweet…_ I just couldn't get that thought out of my head.

Without knowing it, I dropped the rifle, and went over to Rima. "I'm sorry, Rima. I'm sorry. Will Rima forgive me?" Rima had a far away look in her eyes, so I quickly added, "I will stay, if Rima wants me to."

Rima lifted her head, tears brimming from her eyes. "Senri will be my friend, nee?"

"I don't ever want to be a burden to Rima." I said. "If Rima promises me that she will never leave me, I will never leave her."

Rima looked at me, her eyes hopeful. I used the back of my hand to brush away her tears, but they kept coming. Rima cried silently, her lip quivering. "Everything will be all right, Rima." I said. I hoped I sounded reassuring.

"Senwi!" she cried as she fell into my arms. I wrapped my hands around her. Rima looked up at me, and said, "When I grow up, I will merry Senri. That way, we will always be together."

I felt pleased, so I smiled. "And I will only merry Rima."

Rima sniffed, and we let go of each other. "Kibuki," Rima said. "The order is cancelled."

I looked over at Kibuki. He was propped against a tree and was gazing at us with bubbly eyes. One arm was wrapped around his legs and the other one was holding a tissue. "So romantic! Just like a soap opera." He said as he dabbed his eyes. "But where's the kiss?"

Rima and I turned away from each other. I think she was blushing.

"Kibuki, mind your own business." She said.

"If Rima-sama wants me to, then I will." He replied. "But then again, I'm weak against these things. It's my sole duty to take care of you Rima-sama. Although I don't think I should interfere, I don't think Shiki is a good match for Rima-sama beca-"

"Hey!" I cut him off. "Are you looking down on me, you level 'C'?"

"It's not my fault. Rima-sama deserves better than you!"

"What did you say, you slave dog?!"

"It's Slave-Dog-_sama_ to you, brat!"

"I your dreams! And who are you calling brat, low-life?!"

"You, you little spoiled prince!"

"Take that back!"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"I will-"

"STOP!" Rima said. "Both of you stop it! Kibuki, this is an order. Stop picking a fight with Shiki. Shiki, you're being too stubborn!"

"But he started it!" We said together.

"I don't care who started it. I'll finish it."

Kibuki sighed. "As you wish, Rima-sama." At the same time I said, "Why are you his side? Do you think I'm not worth it too?"

"No… It's not that, Shiki…"

I calmed myself. "What do you mean by that?"

Kibuki turned to me. "Shiki, Shiki… You're so forgetful. Don't you remember that the Vampire Hunters have a secret weapon?"

I nodded.

Rima continued for Kibuki. "We know who it is."

"I thought you said that you didn't know." I said.

Rima looked at me. "We weren't sure if we could trust you or not at first, Shiki. Now I know I can." She blushed slightly again.

Kibuki looked at me. "I'm sorry we lied to you, but, long story short, the Vampire Hunters' secret weapon is nicknamed 'The Vampire Without Fangs'. Also…it wasn't him who killed your family. It was me…"


End file.
